Words of the Heart
by Red-jewel
Summary: I know, weird tile. Anyway, it's a new quest for Sora but this time he need's Kairi and one of the two new girl's help. Riku falls in love with one of the new girls but he is once again being pulled by darkness. She is now fighting against him but is the
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to Disney and squaresoft. A walk to remember doesn't belong to me either, though I don't know what the relevance is since I only mention it once. Okay, I hope you enjoy my story, this takes place about two years after Kingdom Hearts and has no connection whatsoever to the secret ending (I've never seen it.) Riku is back in Destiny Islands along with Sora, Kairi, etc.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Sora was sitting in the island Riku used to stand on with his arm around Kairi who was leaning on his shoulder. They were watching the sea shimmer with the sun's immaculate light. Kairi sighed, the scene was so beautiful. Sora was looking out to the distance, he remembered wanting to leave destiny Islands when he was fourteen, but know, he didn't want to go anywhere anymore, staying on the Islands was alright for him as long as Kairi was with him.  
  
In the distance a silver haired boy was leaning on a tree smiling at them. Riku, after the incident, was still a little distant but generally he was still friends with both of them. He never envied Sora, or at least that's what he answered when people asked him. Sora was always different from Riku; Kairi was there to like them both. It's just that Sora was there when he wasn't.  
  
Riku turned his back from the sun and headed to his house. He decided it was better if he would leave the two alone for a while.  
  
#############################In another world#############################  
  
Kathya was sitting on the green grass in front of her house. She sighed as she wondered when anything interesting would happen to her life. She and her family lived in a sort of Small town in the good old country (Think where Jamie, Landon and all their little friends lived in A Walk To Remember, something like that.) and though she was happy that her life was good, she couldn't help but feel trapped.  
  
"There's got to be something else, somewhere out there." Kathya sighed.  
  
Her sister Tara had always told her there were other worlds out there, and one day both of them would see one but right now nothing was happening.  
  
Kathya stood up and went inside her house. She went up her room and examined herself in the mirror. She was 16 and had dark brown hair. Her eyes were a dark green and her height was average-ish. (Is there even such a word?) She studied herself again; she then flopped on her bed.  
  
"Everything is so boring." She said.  
  
###################Destiny Islands######################################## "So Sora, how's everything going with her?" Riku had asked when Kairi had left them to talk to Selphie and Tidus.  
  
"Everything's great." Sora trailed off. He really wished he could talk to Riku about these matters but he knew it would always end up leaving a hole in Riku's heart. It always did even though he tried to hide it.  
  
Riku looked up at the blue sky, a group of birds were flying in a triangle. He watched as they flew far away into the horizon finally disappearing.  
  
"Do you envy them Sora?" Riku asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked, as if awaking from a dream. "Envy who?"  
  
"Those birds, they fly so freely.all together so that no one would get separated" Riku replied, looking up at the sky once more.  
  
Sora looked at his best friend. "Maybe he hadn't fully recovered from the incident, maybe he just needed somebody to care." Sora thought. "Me and Kairi are here." He thought to himself.  
  
"You'll find her." Sora said putting his hand on Riku's shoulder.  
  
"Find who?" Riku asked, giving Sora a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Whoever it is you're looking for." Sora replied.  
  
"Not to get your hopes down but I'm not the romantic type." He said with a laugh.  
  
#########################Another world###################################  
  
Kathya looked at her window, the town she lived in did have an end, a road would lead you out of the town and lead you to an endless dessert. Many people went and never came back. People who wanted to have a difference in their lives. At least that's what Kathya said. She heard a knock on her door, her sister Tara peeked in.  
  
"Hey Kath, what's up?" She said.  
  
"Nothing." Kathya replied.  
  
"Oh, just came up to tell you that mom and dad went out somewhere." Tara said curtly.  
  
"Really? Well I didn't see anyone else outside earlier, I wonder where all of them went." Kathya said, but before they had a chance to dwell on this thought, the house started shaking. ######################################################################## Yeah, I know it's not that good, but if you review it might get better. I'll come up with a second, longer and hopefully better chapter soon. 


	2. A little closer

Author's Note: I promise, I'll try and make this chapter longer. Okay for those who want to know, Tara is seventeen and Kathya is sixteen. Please review okay. I'm going to be totally bored if I don't receive any. Well here goes, the second, longer and hopefully better chapter.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Kathya tried to get a grip. Everything around her was spinning. She thought it was all some crazy dream until she got hit on the head by a notepad that had fallen of her bed. She slowly stood up and made her way to the window, stumbling many times. When she looked outside, she just saw a mass of swirling colors. Her house had fallen through some kind of warp hole. She opened the window a little wider; she poked her head out more. The house suddenly started shaking again and she fell right out the window. She screamed to her sister for help. Tara leapt up from where she was sitting while holding on to a bedpost.  
  
"Hold on Kath!" She shouted as she made her way, fighting against high currents of air, to the window. She poked her head out and jumped.  
  
###########################Destiny Islands################################  
  
Sora was walking back to where Kairi was when a huge earthquake hit the Island. A tall black hole opened up on an empty space in the Island. He heard a few screams from where Kairi was and he immediately pulled out his keyblade thinking the heartless had returned. He broke into a run and was soon joined by Riku who had his sword out. Both of them ran and by the time they had reached the area the earthquake had subsided a bit.  
  
"What was all the screaming about?!" Sora asked, panicked.  
  
"That was me, but no time for that, look!" Selphie said, pointing to a tree that had fallen over.  
  
Sora and Riku looked down at the fallen tree, Tidus and Wakka were both trying to lift it. They looked closer and saw that a familiar hand was sticking out.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed and immediately tried to roll the log of her.  
  
The rest of the people went and joined. Pretty soon the coconut tree was off Kairi. She was okay except she was a bit dazed and she had a little lump on her forehead. She tried to stand up but her knees felt a bit week and she would've fell down if not for Sora catching her.  
  
"Kairi, are you alright?" Sora asked with a concerned tone as he helped her up.  
  
Kairi put her hand to her forehead and the other one on Sora's shoulder. She stood up straight and rubbed her head a bit. After a while she finally looked up at Sora.  
  
"Mmm, yeah, I'm okay." Kairi replied, her eyes looking bright.  
  
"Hey, look over there!" Tidus exclaimed. He pointed at the tall black hole thingy. It looked like something was about to come out.  
  
Even though they couldn't believe their eyes, they had to because a house immediately started appearing, it was like when a page was being downloaded in the Internet except much faster but they looked like shredded paper being stacked together. Everyone ran to take a look; they all peered at the house standing before them. Sora was about to go nearer when they heard distant shouts coming from the hole thingy.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" A girl yelled as she fell on the ground. The girl got up, only to be knocked down again by another girl that popped out of the hole.  
  
"Who are they?" Kairi asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. maybe they came from another world." Sora replied, shaking his head.  
  
One of the girls stood up and brushed the dust from her ripped denim shorts. She had a long-sleeved off-shoulder blue t-shirt on and a silver pistol was hanging from her belt. The girl helped the other one up.  
  
"Excuse me but, who are you?" Kairi asked curiously.  
  
The taller girl just crossed her arms and scanned the people around her. The other girl brushed dust of her pants and smiled at the people.  
  
"I'm Kathya," she introduced. "This is my sister Tara." She said, gesturing to the taller girl.  
  
"I'm Kairi, these are my friends, Riku and Sora." Kairi said.  
  
"Whatever." Tara said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Kathya. "I'm going in Kath."  
  
Tara walked into the house and Sora, Kairi and Riku turned to Kathya. (The other people disappeared of to somewhere.)  
  
"Uh.sorry about that. Anyway, do any of you know where this is?" Kathya said, her eyes looking at the three.  
  
"You guys just landed on Destiny Islands." Sora said smiling. He was glad it wasn't something about the heartless.  
  
"Oh, so is this another world or something?" Kathya exclaimed. A light appearing in her eyes.  
  
"I guess you could put it that way." Sora shrugged.  
  
"Cool." Came the reply.  
  
########################################################################  
  
The days passed by and Kathya became close friends with Sora, Kairi and everyone else on the Island except Riku. She couldn't help but notice that he was so distant all the time. To everyone. One day she decided she would try and talk to him.  
  
"Ahhh!" Riku exclaimed as Sora accidentally made a cut on his arm.  
  
"Riku! Are you okay?" Sora asked, dropping his weapon and running to his friend.  
  
Riku and Sora were practicing when Sora accidentally did that. Riku was sitting down, holding his bloody arm. No one else was around and Sora ran and started babbling apologies to his friend.  
  
"Hey, it's okay Sora, as long as you didn't do it on purpose. Riku laughed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go bandage it!" Sora said, still worried.  
  
"Nah, you can go, I'll treat it myself." Riku said, standing up.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, stop worrying." Riku said. He picked up his sword and started walking away.  
  
"Okay." Sora said under his breath. He made his way back to his house.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Kathya was sitting alone on that island that Kairi and Sora were on in the beginning of the story. She was staring at the sea and the little fish that swam around it. Her eyes peered at her hazy reflection in the water. She waved her hand in front of her and soon, a small green glow formed on her middle and index finger. She waved those two fingers in a small circular motion and soon enough, a light breeze began to blow. She closed her eyes and felt the wind.  
  
"It's nice to feel the wind." She thought to herself.  
  
Kathya was about to cast another spell when she felt someone behind her. She turned her head and saw Riku standing there. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here." He said plainly to her and turned back.  
  
Kathya was about to say something when she noticed his arm was bleeding. She slowly stood up, the breeze still blowing, and called his attention.  
  
"Um, wait, your arm's bleeding!" She said, running up to him.  
  
Riku raised his eyebrow and looked at her. He looked at his arm and then turned back to the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"I can fix it." He told her and started to turn back when he felt her grab his wrist.  
  
"That's a large cut and you need medicine." She told him sternly. "I can cure it if you want." She said, smiling.  
  
Riku looked at her. He noticed her hand was still on his wrist. He decided to let her look at he cut, besides, it was dreadfully big.  
  
"Well okay." He told her.  
  
They both sat down and Kathya began to put some medicine she had kept in her belt bag onto his cut. Her touch was soft and caring, Riku sort of liked the way it felt.but the medicine stung like bees. 500 bees infact. Even though he didn't show it, Kathya could tell it hurt.  
  
"You know, I'm going to stop now." She said facing Riku. "If you can keep a secret I'll tell you one." She smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Riku asked, hesitant.  
  
Kathya took Riku's arm and waved her hand around his cut. Riku felt a soft and warm light. After a while, Kathya let go and the cut had disappeared. Kathya smiled. Riku just stared in awe.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"It's magic. No one knows but you and me so you have to promise not to tell." She looked at Riku.  
  
"I won't." He said. ########################################################################  
  
They both stared at the sun setting. Riku, for some reason, felt something for Kathya though he hardly knew her. He faced her and started asking her a question.  
  
"Why did you help me?" Kathya turned to him and smiled. "I wanted to that's all."  
  
"But I've ignored you ever since you came here, you hardly knew me."  
  
"Well to me, that doesn't matter much. I don't know why you always seem so distant but it's okay with me." She replied.  
  
Riku couldn't think of anything to say. He could hear his heart beating. Kathya seemed so beautiful with the sun shining in her hair. He was confused. Questions raced though his mind.  
  
"It's funny, just a few days ago I thought my life was boring. I thought I was boring."  
  
"Your not boring. Your special." Riku told her as he stood up. He mentally slapped himself for saying something so corny.  
  
"Really? Wow." She said and smiled.  
  
Before they went their separate ways going to their house, Kathya gave Riku a hug. Riku hugged her back. She then smiled and told him.  
  
"You're a good friend Riku, I can see why you and Sora are so close, thanks for what you said." She smiled then started running back to her house.  
  
"It was the truth, you are special." He said.  
  
He turned back and headed for his house.  
  
"Special to me.."  
  
########################################################################  
  
Ahhhh! Please review and tell me if you like it. Give me comments Ideas suggestions or anything cause I'm afraid I might twist them out of character. I'm soooo going to go insane! I'll try to make the next chappy better. Review, K? ^_* 


End file.
